The Real Scourge
by EvaRose95
Summary: What if Scourge had a mate? Who had kits? Was Scourge the real scourge or not. R
1. Skyclan Alliences

**ALLEGIANCES**

**Skyclan**

**Leader:**Leafstar -cream & brown she cat,amber eyes.

**Deputy:**Sharpclaw -dark ginger tom,blue eyes

apprentice, Swiftpaw

**Medicine cat:**Echosong -silver tabby she cat,green eyes

**Warriors:**Foxpelt - red and white tom

apprentice, Sagepaw

Spottedtail - white she-cat with gray spots

Clovertail - cream & white she cat,green eyes

Blackfur - all black she-cat

apprentice, Mintpaw

Graymist - gray tom with white stripes

Flowingstream - light blue tabby tom

Snowpelt - white and grey speckled she-cat

Thornclaw - brown tabby tom

Bumblenose - black and white tom

Patchfoot - black & white tom,green eyes

Sparrowpelt - dark brown tabby tom,amber eyes

Cherrytail - tortoiseshell she cat,white paws,amber eyes

Petalnose - pale gray she cat,green eyes

Apprentice, Bluepaw

**Apprentices****:**Bluepaw - Blue she-cat

Sagepaw - pale gray tom,amber eyes

Mintpaw - gray tabby she cat,green eyes

Swiftpaw - grey tom with black stripes

**Queens****:**Leafstar - kits**:** Moonkit, Thistlekit, Jadekit

Yelloweyes -grey she-cat with eyes**;**kits**:**Brightkit and Tigerkit

Brokentail - light brown she-cat


	2. The Prophecy

**PROLOGUE**

It was pitch black in the forest but the she-cat knew which way to go. She was afraid of where she was. It didn't look like anyplace where Starclan would be. Leafstar lept into the clearing. There in the clearing was a bluish colored she-cat, Bluestar. Leafstar greeted Bluestar and started asking her questions.

"Why am I here? What is this place? Why is it so dark here? Am I dead?" Leafstar asked. Bluestar laughed at her questions. "Enough questions young leader. This is where we send cats that have done harm to the clans."

"Then why am I here Bluestar? I have not harmed any of the clans!" Leafstar shouted with her eyes filled with terror."It is not what you have done it is what will happen young one." Bluestar said calmly. Leafstar sniffed the scents around her.

"I smell Scourge. Am I here because of him. What is going to happen?"Leafstar asked the terror in her eyes. Suddenly Bluestar's eyes shone brightly.

_"The real scourge shall come. She can spread like fire or be still as water." _Bluestar started to fade away.

"Wait what do you mean spread like fire?! I do not understand! Bluestar?! Bluestar!"

A cat in back of her that she couldn't see or hear chuckeled. "You will soon my dear, you will soon."


	3. Kitclan

Jadekit was curling up with her mother when she heard a yowl,"ATTACK!!!" She was hit by a paw that knocked the wind out of her. When she got her breath back she looked at her attacker. It was Tigerkit.

"Come on get up and fight,"he yowled,"I thought you wanted to be the leader of Kitclan unless your to weak."

Jadekit got up and growled,"No-one calls me weak."Then she jumped onto him with her claws unsheathed. He tried to get away but she was to quick for him and was able to flip him over onto his back. When she did that he tried to scratch her stomach with his hind-legs. She was able to get away and barreled into him with full force. "Who's the leader now?"

He got up and humped,"You are," and stalked away to the Medicine cat den to make sure that he didn't have any injuries. Then Moonkit padded up too Jadekit with wide eyes. "You beat him? He is one moon older then you. How could you beat him?" Thistlekit and Brightkit came out of the shadows where they were watching them fight. Thistlekit raised his paw and motioned for Jadekit to come over. "I Thistlekit, the deputy of Kitclan, proclaim you ,Jadekit , as our leader. You are now Jadestar. We honor you for your greatness in battle and your um... wiseness. What do you want us to do first?"

Jadekit thought_ I guess I would like some honey._Then she looked at the rest of the kits and said"We eat honey." They cheered and started running to the Medicine cats den to see if Echosong had any honey for them. When they got there they looked inside to make sure she was there. When they spotted her Jadekit signaled tail for them to go inside. They circled around Echosong asking if she had any honey. Echosong purred,"I am glad I'm still remembered. And yes I have enough honey for all of you."

When she went in the back to of her den get honey, Jadekit seen that Tigerkit was where she just was. Thistlekit laughed at him,"It looks like you fought a badger!" Tigerkit growled,"Have you ever fought Jadekit?"Thistlekit sneered,"No, I had enough sense not to try."

Echosong entered with honeycombs and sat them on the ground."Here you go. Enough for all of you." All of the kits except Jadekit and Tigerkit started to eat the honey. Echosong looked at Jadekit with a surprised look,"Don't you want any?" Jadekit shook her head,"No I'm not hungry. Is Tigerkit alright?" Echosong sighed,"Yes he is alright. You kits need to stop playing so rough with each other."

Moonkit padded over by them,"It's not Jadekit's fault. She was sleeping and Tigerkit attacked her."

Echosong sighed,"But still you guys shouldn't be using your claws."Jadekit nodded her head,"We will be more careful next time."

Echosong looked at Thistlekit and Brightkit seeing that all the honey was gone,"I guess I'll have to get more tomorrow. Now go outside and play. You to Tigerkit your not hurt that much."Tigerkit stood up and walked outside with his head and tail held high. Jadekit signaled for the rest of the kits to follow her. When they got outside they heard Leafstar calling the clan for a stood proud on top of the tree stump."It is time for Tigerkit and Brightkit to become warriors,"she called looked around to see Tigerkit being licked clean by Yelloweyes and trying to get away."Tigerkit and Brightkit please come forward."Brightkit and her brother jumped onto the tree stump."Brightkit from this day,'til you become a warrior, you will be known as Brightpaw. Spottedtail you will mentor Brightpaw." Spottedtail and Brightpaw touched noses and jumped of the tree stump. Leafstar looked at Tigerkit,"Tigerkit from this day,'til you become a warrior, you will be known as Tigerpaw. And your mentor shall be Graymist."Gaymist and Tigerpaw nervously touched noses and jumped of the tree stump. Then the cats cheered there names ,"Tigerpaw, Brightpaw, Tigerpaw, Brightpaw!" Jadekit sighed_ I can't wait until I become a apprentice._ When she looked over at Brightpaw and Tigerpaw she seen that Tigerpaw was looking in her direction and smirking at her.

* * *

Jadekit was asleep. She was at a dark place where only the stars illuminated the darkness. She was in a clearing. There was a cat at the far side of the clearing looking at her. She padded over to the cat. It was a tom. He was black with one white paw. He was just sitting there looking at her as she padded over. "Welcome Jadekit. I am glad to see that you were able to come here tonight." Jadekit nodded her head_ how does this cat know my name?_ "But where am I anyway? And who are you?" The strange cat stood up,"I am Scourge. The leader of Blood Clan."

Jadekit looked at him with curiosity,"How could a be a clan cat if you don't have a clan name?"

"I made my own clan.I did not believe in Star Clan like you and your mother. I forgot to tell you. This is the place were cats that have done harm to the clans but didn't know about Star Clan go."

Jadekit bristled,"So your saying that you have done harm to a clan? Why would you do something like that?! And how _do_ you know my name anyway?!"

Scourge looked at her calmly,"I know cause I've been watching over you. And why I harmed a clan is none of your business."

Jadekit was know over the edge and started to scream,"Why would you watch over me?! Me and you are not related!! Even if we were we a far from related!!!"

Scourge moved forward and whispered in her ear,"Actually we are related. Very closely related. Actually I am your father."

Jadekit suddenly sprang up in her sleep. She was breathing heavily. Her litter-mates were still sleeping silently by her mother. Jadekit sighed and layed her head back done thinking about her dream and fell asleep.

* * *

When Jadekit fell asleep she was in a place that was as bright as the moon. There were two cats on the other side of a clearing she was in. She walked closer to them. One was a bluish furred cat and a gray cat with yellow eyes. There backs were turned towards her. When she got two-tail lenghs away from them the blue cat turned around,"Hello Jadekit I am glad that you are here."

The gray turned around looking angry,"What took you so long?!" Jadekit flinched,"What do you mean what took me so long?"

The gray cat was about to say something but, the blue one put her tail over her mouth,"Shush Yellowfang." She turned towards Jadekit,"You were supposed to be here when you first went to sleep."

Jadekit nodded,"I am sorry that I wasn't here before. I was some where else. Where am I? And who are you?"

"I am Bluestar the leader of Thunderclan and this is Yellowfang the Medicine Cat. Where were you before?" Jadekit looked around,"I was with Scourge."

Bluestar and Yellowfang bristled,"You should not to speak to that cat. He is an evil cat."

Jadekit looked at them with a look of curiosity,"Why not? He didn't hurt me."

Bluestar and Yellowfang exchanged looks,"He didn't hurt you?"

Jadekit shook her head,"Why would he hurt me? He said I was related to him."

Bluestar looked her in her eye,"When he was alive he used to hurt cats. You can't listen to anything that he says."

Jadekit looked at the ground,"I'll try not to."

Bluestar padded towards her and licked her in between her ears,"That is good young one, Now walk into that forest over there and don't look back. You will find a silver furred cat at the river."

Jadekit nodded her head and started walking towards the forest. When she got to the river she'd seen a silver furred cat. The cat didn't turn around she just kept looking in the river even when she sat right by her.

"The river is still. It doesn't move like fire spreading everywhere. Destroying everything. Which do you want to be a river or fire?"She turned towards her looking at her.

Jadekit looked back at her,"I don't know. I know I don't want to destroy everything but I don't want to stay still."

The silver cat nodded,"By the way I am Silverstream a Riverclan warrior. You see fire is a scourge destroying everything."

Jadekit nodded,"I see. So your saying Scourge destroyed everything."

Silverstream shook her head,"I am not talking about anyone that is dead. Hard times are coming Jadekit and you need to be prepeared. Unfortunately there is no one alive to teach you what you need to know. Unlike the others I think you should keep seeing Scourge. You need to learn to fight. Now go to sleep yuong one and awkae with happiness."

Silverstream started to fade away until she was gone.


	4. Apprenticeship

One Moon Later

"Jadekit! Jadekit!! Jadekit!!!"

Jadekit sprang up on her paws looking around for badgers. There were none. She heard snickering to her left it was Moonkit and Thistlekit."Did I yell to loud for you Jadekit,"Moonkit sneered.

Jadekit stood up straight,"No I just thought you were in trouble." Thistlekit padded over to her,"You forgot didn't you?"

Jadekit tilted her head,"Forgot what?" Moonkit squealed,"Our apprenticeship. I can't wait. I want Echosong to be my mentor." Thistlekit gaped at her,"You want to be a medicine cat?" Moonkit nodded,"C'mon Jadekit let's get something to eat."

Jadekit nodded and ran past her and Thistlekit,"Race ya!" Moonkit and Thistlekit ran after her,"Hey no fair!" Jadekit looked back,"Life isn't fair,"and bumped into something.

When she looked up she saw Sharpclaw,"Where do you think your going?"he asked.

Jadekit smiled,"To get some fresh-kill," and started to pad away until she got caught by the scruff of her neck,"Hey what's the big idea?"

Sharpclaw set her down,"The big idea is your mom is already on the tree stump." Jadekit nodded,"Thanks Sharpclaw,"and started to clean herself.

"May all cats please gather under the tree stump." Everyone started to come out of the dens and gather under under the tree stump. Moonkit and Thistlekit sat down by Jadekit,"Where were you guys?"

Moonkit shook herself,"We hid while you were talking to Sharpclaw." Jadekit snorted_ 'of course they hid.'_

Leafstar was standing up on the tree stump with a look of pride in her eye. "Today is the day that we make the rest of the kits apprentices. May Jadekit, Moonkit, and Thistlekit please step forward." Jadekit stood up and signaled her siblings to follow her. They jumped onto the tree stump and stood in front of Leafstar.

"Thistlekit from this day until you become a warrior you will be known as Thistlepaw and your mentor will be Thornclaw." Thornclaw jumped up in front of Thistlepaw. Thistlepaw and Thornclaw touched noses and jumped down.

"Moonkit from this day on you will be known as Moonpaw and your mentor shall be Flowingstream." Jadekit could see the happiness come out of Moonpaw's eyes and she was uneasy touching noses with Flowingstream.

"Jadekit from this day on you will be known as Jadepaw and your mentor shall be Echosong." Echosong jumped up and touched noses with Jadepaw. All the cats started to cheer there names,"Jadepaw! Thistlepaw! Moonpaw!"

All of the cats gathered around them and started to congratulate them. When almost all the cats were gone the only ones still around them were the rest of the apprentices. Ravenpaw walked over to them,"Moonpaw and Thistlepaw follow me. Jadepaw your to sleep in the Medicine Cats den." Jadepaw stared at them as they walked away Thistlepaw looked back at her and waved his tail. When they were in the apprentice den she started to pad over to the Medicine Cats den.

"Jadepaw it's nice to see you without you wanting honey for once."Echosong was in her den sorting through herbs. Jadepaw nodded,"I'm glad you wanted me to be your apprentice."

Echosong nodded,"I'm glad that your glad. I think your sister isn't that happy though." Jadepaw nodded,"Yeah she wanted to be a Medicine Cat."

Echosong sighed,"Oh well Starclan told me about you being my apprentice first. So I told Leafstar. Then I had a vision about Moonpaw last night."Jadepaw nodded,"Okay. What are you going to teach me today."

Echosong looked at her,"Today is the half-moon so I'm going to present you to Starclan tonight."

Jadepaw nodded,"So can I walk around outside the camp." Echosong nodded,"You can but you should take a warrior with you just in case there are any rouges."

Jadepaw nodded and started to look for someone to walk around with. She spotted Swiftpaw,Sharpclaw's apprentice, by the apprentice den._ Maybe he can walk with me he will be a warrior soon._ Jadepaw started to pad over to him,"Hey Swiftpaw can you do me a favor?" Swiftpaw nodded,"Sure what is it?" Jadepaw looked at him,"I wanted to know if you could walk with me."

Swiftpaw looked around,"Well I need to ask Sharpclaw if we need to do anything just wait right here I'll go see." Swiftpaw started to walk over to Sharpclaw who was by the fresh-kill pile. When they were done Swiftpaw walked over to her,"He said I just have dawn patrol tomorrow. So I can walk with you."

They started to walk over to the river that was at the edge of there territory. "This is the only river in our territory."

Jadepaw and Swiftpaw sat by the edge of the river and peered into it. "C'mon Swiftpaw let's go fishing." Swiftpaw shook his head,"I don't know how to fish and the currents look strong."

Jadepaw shook her head,"No I want to fish." She started to lean over the edge of the river and look for fish. When Jadepaw spotted a fish she shot her paw to try to get it and fell into the river. "Jadepaw!!!" She was under the water and the current was being swept her away from Swiftpaw. "Jadepaw! Jadepaw!" Everything went black.

* * *

There was a bright light in front of her. She was at a place that had alot of water and some weird dirt. She started to walk towards the light.

"Jadepaw don't walk towards the light," Jadepaw looked behind her to see Scourge. "What do you mean Scourge?"

He padded over to her,"That light means deaf and it is not your time to die yet. Come with me."

He started to walk towards the forest. Jadepaw followed him and looked backwards at the bright light.

"Jadepaw!"Scourge yelled.

Jadepaw turned around and followed him.


	5. New Place

When Jadepaw woke up she was in a clearing with shrubs and bushes. Her tail was still partially in the river behind her. 'Where am I?"

"Look over there I think I see a kit by the river."

Jadepaw sat up to see three cats walking towards her. There was a brown tabby tom, a smoky black tom and a dark gray tabby she-cat. When they got over to her they sat around her.

"Look at this little cat. She must of got swept downstream." The dark gray tabby in the middle was talking.

Jadepaw stood up and shook herself,"I'm not a kit I'm a paw. My name is Jadepaw."

The brown tabby to her left layed down,"What clan do you belong to?"

Jadepaw looked at him,"I belong to Skyclan. What clan do you guys belong to?"

The black tom spoke up ,"We belong to Riverclan."

Jadepaw beamed,"So your in the same clan that Silverstream was in?"

The dark gray tabby bristled,"How do you know Silverstream?!"

Jadepaw flinched,"I'd seen her in a dream before."

The brown tabby licked his claws,"So that means your a medicine cat."

Jadepaw sat up and nodded,"Yeah I'm apprenticed to Echosong ,the Medicine Cat of Skyclan."

The brown tabby stood up"Where is this Skyclan?"

Jadepaw shifted some,"Skyclan is upriver from here."

The brown tabby looked her in her face,"Your a lie. There is no such thing as Skyclan. Get out of Riverclan territory!"

Jadepaw shot her paw out at him and scratched him in his face."Ugh!I'm going to get you! You crow-food eater!"

He got up and charged at her. She was able to get out of the way and ran towards the moorlands. Jadepaw looked behind her to see that all three of the cats were chasing her. The dark gray tabby was right behind the brown one the smoky black tom was in back of the both of them.

The brown tabby was slowly gaining on her then they all suddenly stopped,"You should be glad that your on Windclan territory or I would have torn you to pieces!" He turned around and they all padded back to the river.

_'I shouldn't go back that way. They might still be there.'_

She turned around and padded up the moorlands. When she got further up the moorlands she'd seen what looked like a cave. She looked around to make sure nobody was following her and padded into the cave.

In the cave it was dark. Jadepaw felt safer here then when she wasn't in the cave. As she walked further into the cave it started to slope downwards. When she thought that she walked for hours she'd seen a bright light in front of her. In front of her was a rock and it was glowing a bluish light. When she looked up she could see the moon. _Jadepaw come closer._ Jadepaw could see that the rock was glowing even brighter.

She started to walk closer to the rock. _That's right Jadepaw come closer to the Moon Stone. Sleep with Starclan._ Jadepaw was in front of the "Moon Stone." _Lay down sleep with us._ Jadepaw layed down and put her nose onto the Moon Stone. Her breathing started to get slower. She soon fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Jadepaw was in the same clearing where she met Bluestar and Yellowfang. This time it looked like it was daytime instead of night time. Jadepaw started to notice more things about the clearing. There was tall grass everywhere. On one side of the clearing there was a huge slanted rock. Jadepaw could see Scourge standing on the rock facing her. She padded over to him.

"Hello Jadepaw. I'm glad to see that your still alive."

Jadepaw bowed her head,"Thank you for saving me Scourge." Suddenly she rolled onto the ground. She felt a sharp sting on the side of her face. Scourge was standing over her.

"You must always be ready for an attack. Danger is everywhere. When you go to sleep you and I shall start practicing you hunting and fighting moves for now on. You are about to go on a long journey. You don't want to die do you?"

By now Jadepaw had already staggered to her paws. "What do you mean Scourge? I just want to go back to Skyclan."

Scourge chuckled,"If you wanted to go back to Skyclan you would have went back to the river. Instead you came here. Obviously you want to go on an adventure. Now attack me!"

Jadepaw braced herself and charged at him with full force. He tried to side-step her. But she was able to pounce onto his back and scratched him with her claws. Then she jumped off his back before he could do anything.

"That was good. But you could've done better. You could've bit me and then scratched me with your claws." He bowed his head and everything faded away until Jadepaw couldn't see anything.

* * *

**Hi this is me Jadeclaw. I'm holding a poll to see where people want Jadepaw to go. So chack out my user page and vote**


	6. Thunderclan

When Jadepaw got out of the cave she started to walk back to the black road. She feel Scourge's presence by her.

"Wait until the next monster comes then run across as fast as you can,"he whispered in her ear. Jadepaw waited. She started to feel the earth shake underneath her paws. Suddenly a big green thing zoomed past her faster then anything she'd ever seen. She was so shocked that it her a while to figure out that she was supposed to cross. When she was half-way across another monster started to come towards her. It was about to smash her tail when she suddenly felt someone pushing her and she could smell Scourge. She was soon across the black road and fell into the grass.

When she got up she noticed that there where no trees around her almost like in Skyclan territory. She started to pad over to where she'd seen a big tree. Soon she'd noticed that there were smells of curtain cats she'd guessed that they were scent markers. As she padded closer to the tree she noticed that it was actually four trees close together which made it look like one tree.

"This is what the clans around here call Four Trees,"she heard Scourge whisper in her ear. Jadepaw slowly padded around the trees and crossed the river that was there. At first she thought about following the river but she remembered the cats that she had seen yesterday. So she decided not to.

When she passed Four Trees she'd seen alot of trees in front of her. After she'd crossed the river on the edge of the forest she noticed that there was a new scent marker. Jadepaw started to enter the forest. She started to hear paw steps around her and cats talking to each other. After walking around some in the forest she seen three cats in front of her. She hid behind a bush and watched them. One was a long-haired gray tom, there was a pale ginger she-cat and a ginger tom with a flame colored pelt. "Leaf-bare is harsh this year Firestar. If we don't do something soon the clan is going to starve."

The ginger tom nodded,"I know Sandstorm. It is effecting all of us especially the kits and elders. We should send more cats out to hunt at sunhigh, Graystripe. Graystripe what is it?"

The long-haired gray tom was padding over to where Jadepaw was,"Come out and don't try anything funny."

Jadepaw crawled out from the bush on her belly,"I'm sorry I didn't know that any cats were going to be here."

The flame colored tom padded up to her,"I never seen you before and your scent is different from all the clans. Who are?"

Jadepaw beamed and stood up,"I am Jadepaw. I'm an apprentice from Skyclan. I got swept down-river and some scary cats chased me out of there territory."

The ginger she-cat padded up to her and licked her ear,"It is okay little one we will not chase you out of our territory. This is Firestar and Graystripe,"She pointed her tail at the flame colored tom and the long haired tom,"and I am Sandstorm. Are you from are clan or are you a loner?"

Jadepaw looked at her,"The cats that I had seen didn't believe me when I told them where I was from. That's why they chased me out of there territory. Do you guys believe me?"

Firestar nodded,"We believe you Jadepaw. Me and Sandstorm went there before. Is Leafstar still the leader?"

Jadepaw nodded,"Yes she is my mother. Sharpclaw is the deputy and Echosong is the medicine cat. The queens always told us how you guys came and brought Skyclan together and how you guys tought everyone how to fight and hunt."

Sandstorm nodded,"That we did. Leafstar is your mother?"

Jadepaw nodded,"Yes she gave birth after you guys had left Skyclan. I have a brother named Thistlepaw and a sister named Moonpaw. There both apprenticed to be warriors. I was apprenticed be a medicine cat."

Firestar stood up,"You can stay with our clan if you would like unless you want to try to go back to Skyclan."

Jadepaw looked at him,"Can't you just take me there."

Sandstorm shook her head,"That we cannot do. There is to much going on right now."

Jadepaw nodded,"I understand. I will go with you then."

All three of the cats stood and ran into the forest with Jadepaw closely following them. They jumped over logs and small bushes.'There testing me.' Soon they stopped running and entered a clearing. Firestar leaped onto a rock,"May all cats old enough to catch there own prey gather under the Sunning Rocks for a clan meeting. Graystripe beckoned for her to sit by him under the Sunning Rocks. When what Jadepaw thought was all the cats gathered under the Sunning Rocks Firestar continued,"Today while Me, Graystripe and Sandstorm were paroling the Windclan border we found a cat named Jadepaw. She does not belong to a clan so we are going to allow her to join the clan. If anyone objects please say something now."

A pale gray tom stood up,"Yes Firestar I object. Why should we let this loner join Thuderclan. Why don't we just drive her out? She would never be strong enough to defend the clan." Other cats murdered there agreements.

Jadepaw bristled. Soon felt Scourge's presence around her,"Are you going to let him say that about you?"

Jadepaw hurled herself at the tom. He didn't expect her to try this so she was able to scratched him before he was able to do anything. After she scratched him some she lepted off him. He charged at her and tried to scratched her,but she was able to side-step him and pounce onto his back causing him to fall down. Firestar leaped off the Sunning Rocks,"That is enough Jadepaw has proven that she is able to defend the clan. You shall be Graystripe's apprentice. Sorrelpaw take her to the apprentices den so she can rest."

A tortoiseshell and white she-cat padded up to her,"I'm Sorrelpaw. Come on I'll take you to the apprentices den." When they entered the den there was several beds already ready. "We have extra bedding because Squirrelpaw is gone right now. So you can sleep here."

Jadepaw curled up in the bedding and closed her eyes. Soon she was fast asleep.


	7. Alliences

**_Thunderclan_**

**Leader**

Firestar: ginger tom with a flame colored pelt

**Deputy**

Graystripe: long-haired gray tom

Apprentice, Jadepaw

**Medicine Cat**

Cinderpelt: dark gray she-cat

Apprentice, Leafpaw

**Warriors**

Mousefur: small dusky brown she-cat

Apprentice, Spiderpaw

Dustpelt: dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Squirrelpaw

Sandstorm: pale ginger she-cat

Apprentice, Sorrelpaw

Cloudtail: long-haired white tom

Brakenfur: golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Whitepaw

Thornclaw: golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Shrewpaw

Brightheart: white she-cat ginger patches

Brambleclaw: dark brown tabby tom

Rainwhisker: dark gray tom with blue eyes

Sootfur: lighter gray with amber eyes

**Apprentices**

Sorrelpaw: tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Squirrelpaw: dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Leafpaw: light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes and white paws

Spiderpaw: long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Shrewpaw: small dark brown tom with amber eyes

Whitepaw: white she-cat with green eyes

Jadepaw: black with a white right paw

**Queens**

Goldenflower: pale ginger coat, the oldest nersury queen

Ferncloud: Pale gray she-cat with darker flecks

**Elders**

Frostfur: beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes

Dappletail: once pretty tortoiseshell she-cat, the oldest in Thunderclan

Speckletail: pale tabby she-cat

Longtail: pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

**_Shadowclan_**

**Leader**

Blackstar: lagre white tom with huge jet-black paws

**Deputy**

Russetfur: dark ginger she-cat

**Medicine Cat**

Littlecloud: very small tabby tom

**Warriors**

Oakfur: small brown tom

Apprentice, Smokepaw

Tawnypelt: tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Cedarheart: dark gray tom

Rowanclaw: ginger she-cat

Apprentice, Talonpaw

Tallpoppy: long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**Elders**

Runningnose: small gray and white tom, formerly the medicine cat

**_Windclan_**

**Leader**

Tallstar: elderly white and black tom with a very long tail

**Deputy**

Mudclaw: mottled brown tom

Apprentice, Crowpaw: dark smoky gray, almost black tom with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat**

Barkface: short-tailed brown tom

**Warriors**

Onewhisker: brown tabby tom

Webfoot: dark gray tabby tom

Tornear: tabby tom

Whitetail: small white she-cat

**Elders**

Morningflower: tortoiseshell she-cat

**_Riverclan_**

**Leader**

Leopardstar: unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

**Deputy**

Mistyfoot: gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Medicine Cat**

Mudfur: long-haired light brown tom

Apprentice, Mothwing: beautiful golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Warriors**

Blackclaw: smoky black tom

Heavystep: thickset tabby tom

Stormfur: dark gray tom with amber eyes

Feathertail: light gray she-cat with blue eyes

Hawkfrost: broad-shouldered dark brown tom

Mosspelt: tortoiseshell she-cat

**Queens**

Dawnflower: pale gray she-cat

**Elders**

Shadepelt: very dark gray she-cat

Loudbelly: dark brown tom


	8. Help

I'm starting to run out of ideas. If anyone has an idea can you review ? I really need help.


	9. 1 Day

"Jadepaw! Jadepaw! Hey wake up!" Jadepaw got opened her eyes to see a white she-cat prodding her. "Hi, my name is Whitepaw. We're supposed to train together today. Come on. Graystripe says you should eat something before we train."

Jadepaw got up and followed her to the fresh kill pile. It looked kinda small but, Jadepaw hadn't eaten since she was in Skyclan camp. She got a mouse off of the pile and layed down. When she was done Graystripe padded towards her,"Jadepaw, I see you are done. Come on Brakenfur and Whitepaw are waiting for us." He got up and padded towards Whitepaw and a cat that Jadepaw thought must have been Brakenfur.

"Are you ready, Whitepaw?"

Whitepaw nodded,"Yes, Graystripe."

Graystripe nodded and padded out of the camp with Jadepaw, Whitepaw and Brakenfur following him. When they padded a little while they came to a hollow.

"This, Jadepaw, is the training hollow. This is where the apprentices learn how to fight. Do you know anything about how to fight?"

Jadepaw shook her head,"I haven't learned how to fight yet."

"Okay we'll just do some basic training. Jadepaw your going to try to pounce onto Whitepaw."

Jadepaw nodded her head and marked where Whitepaw was. Then she sprang up and pounced onto Whitepaw. Whitepaw treid to roll onto her back but, Jadepaw leaped off her back and landed softly onto her paws. Then while Whitepaw was still on her back Jadepaw leaped onto her stomach and acted as if she was going to bite her neck. Whitepaw went limp underneath her. Jadepaw let go and as she did Whitepaw used her hind legs to push Jadepaw back. Whitepaw leaped onto Jadepaw's back . Jadepaw was able to roll onto her back and wind Whitepaw. They got up and panted.

"Okay. That's enough. You both did good Jadepaw. Are you sure you haven't learned how to fight?"

Jadepaw nodded,"Yes I never learned."

"How about hunting?"

"I never learned how to hunt either."

"Okay later I'll teach you how to hunt. You two can go rest if you want to. Or Whitepaw can teach you how to hunt."

Jadepaw looked at Whitepaw,"Can you?"

"Okay. Come on. We'll go to tallpines and hunt there."

Whitepaw lead Jadepaw out of the traing hollow. They padded a little ways and came to some tall trees. "This is Twolegplace and this is tallpines."

Whitepaw sniffed the air and Jadepaw mimicked her catching the scent of mouse. Whitepaw crouched down and snuck forward then she pounched. When she put her head up Jadepaw could see a mouse dangling from her jaws. "Wow! Nice job, Whitepaw!"

She bowed her head slightly and dug a bit and put the mouse into the hole. "We do that so in case we get anymore we know where the other ones we already got are. Okay crouch down and sneak forward."

Jadepaw croched down and try to to sneak forward. She tried to copy Whitepaw as much as she could but,"No. Your flank is to high in the air."

She tried again and snuck forward as softly as she could. "That's good Jadepaw. Now all you have to do is try to pounce on it like you did to me. Let's go find one and see if you get it."

Jadepaw nodded and sniffed the air. She smelled a mouse and got into the hunting position. She crept forward until she saw the mouse. She pounced and got the mouse. She quickly killed ti and padded back to Whitepaw. "That was good for a first one."

Jadepaw nodded. They hunted until they had three mice and two shrews. As they got back into camp Sandstorm padded towards them,"Nice job you two. Go ahead and eat then you two can go get some rest." They nodded and put it on the fresh kill pile. Jadepaw got a rabbit and her and Whitepaw ate it together. "Jadepaw you did good today. Especially for your first time."

"Thanks Whitepaw. I never learned how to hunt. My mother always hunted for me."

She nodded,"Okay. Come on we should get some rest. The gathering is tomorrow and we might get picked to go."

They got up and padded into the apprentice den. The other apprentices were already asleep. Whitepaw motioned to the black tom closest to them,"That's Spiderpaw." She motioned to the brown tom further away from them,"And that is Shrewpaw. You already met Sorrelpaw. Squirrelpaw isn't here right now."

Jadepaw nodded and yawned. She and Whitepaw curled up and went to sleep.

* * *

Jadepaw found herself in the clearing were she met Scourge. She padded towards him and sat by him. "Hi Scourge. Did you see me get that mouse today? Or did you see me practicing with Whitepaw?"

He nodded,"You did good today. Come on we should start practicing some more."

They got up and backed away from each other some. Jadepaw ran towards him and leaped up and pounced onto him. She bit him on his neck and hooked her claws onto his back. He tried to wind her by rolling onto his back. She was able to get off his back before he got onto his back. While he was still on his back and pounced onto his stomach winding him. She scratched his stomach and leaped off him. He staggered onto his paws and looked at her,"You did good that's enough for today. We'll work on your fighting skills some tomorrow."

He bowed his head and eveything faded until she couldn't see anything.


End file.
